The Last Generation
by Mina Grey
Summary: A college student named Hallie Warren is really Patience Halliwell, the last of the Halliwell line. Forced to return to a life of magic, Patience faces an old enemy, a new threat,... all while being the last remaining part of the Charmed legacy.
1. The Last Halliwell

_Chris, get the kids out of here! _

_I can't get out, they've sealed the manor! _

_Hands gripped my shoulder, forcing me down. Fire erupting around us. _

_Charlotte and Anna looking at me in horror, Mom shielding them...she didn't see the other one appear behind her. Darkness taking my sisters, my mother, my family..._

My eyes burst open, sweat soaking my hair and bedclothes. No scream left my lips, but the sound still echoed in my mind. Slowly I sat up, pushing off the covers and swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I had thought I had banished those dreams from me. But now, 10 years later, they have returned. I took a deep breath and glanced at the clock. 3 am. I sighed, and looked up to my roommates loft, counting myself lucky that I hadn't screamed. No more sleep tonight, I thought, as I stood. Then my gaze locked on the night sky outside, and I felt a gasp escape me. The moon, once bright and full, now had a sliver of red outlining it. "Blood on the moon." I whispered. Then i clenched my jaw. No, I was no longer a part of that world. It no longer concerned me. My beliefs died when the night I lost the last of my family.

By the time my roommate, Virginia, woke up, I had already went for my jog, ate breakfast and showered and changed. As I checked my bag one last time, she looked at me, scowling.

"You make me look bad." I grinned, swinging the bag over my shoulder. "I have to, giving I only have the mornings, before you put your makeup on. After that, I don't stand a chance next to you." Virginia looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded.

"I guess you're right. I'll let you have the mornings." She said, with a sigh. I just laughed and said goodbye before heading out.

By the time I had walked to my first class, Psychology 211, I had firmly forgotten all that had happened last night. But in my heart, I knew I couldn't run from it forever. That wasn't going to stop me from trying.

"Hallie Warren?" I looked up. "Here." I looked down to my handout again when I heard another voice speak up.

"Patience Halliwell?" My blood ran cold. It had been 10 years since I have heard that name; 10 years since the entire Halliwell line was wiped out...save for me.


	2. No more fears

I made sure to keep my face passive as I pretended to stare at the board. No one else had heard that; the class was almost quiet, waiting for the professor to begin. For the remainder of class, the voice did not speak up again.

Outside of Psych, I waved goodbye to my group members and turned to walk back to my dorm. Instead, I ended up walking right into someone, making them spill all their papers on the ground.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm soo sorry..."

"That's alright Miss Halliwell." I froze, and slowly looked up. The guy I had knocked into looked like a normal student, jeans, sweater - no backpack. And the papers in my hands were all blank. I stood, handing him the papers.

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaken." I murmured, and started to walk off. A hand grabbed my arm, and before I could stop myself, I grabbed it, and twisted sharply.

"Wait, I'm not a demon." The guy said, wincing. I released his hand, narrowing my eyes.

"Look, I don't care if you are an angel - " I broke off, when I saw the expression in his face. His dark eyes flicked to the side, and he slightly smiled. I backed away, it suddenly dawning on me.

"You're a whitelighter." I wasn't asking a question. Anger started to bubble up inside of me. "Look, you, why don't you go back to you're mothership up there and tell them that in case they weren't watching 10 years ago, but Patience Halliwell died that day with her family. Leave me the hell alone." I turned and started to walk away.

"You and I both know that you can't just stop being a witch." There was a hush around us as people heard what he said. I whirled around, grabbed his arm, and dragged him after me.

"Are you mental!? You don't just go around saying that OUTLOUD." I was furious as I led him away from the group of people who were staring. I led him to the back of a building and dropped his arm.

"I had to get you to stop and listen to me." The guy said, but at least he had the decency to sound sheepish. I crossed my arms in front of me.

"I don't want or need a whitelighter, firstly because I've left that world and secondly, because I AM no longer a witch." The guy started at that comment.

"What...?" "10 years ago I stripped my own powers." The guy rubbed his chin.

"No wonder is was so hard to find you." I sighed and rubbed my head. "Well, you had better find a way to unstrip your powers because their is a demon after you."

"Why? I"m no longer a threat to the demon world and I certainly don't plan on becoming one." The guy leaned against the wall, his dark hair waving gently in the wind.

"True, and you're right, you are no longer a threat to them. But this is a demon with a personal vendetta against the Halliwell line." I hefted my bag higher on my shoulder, but against my own will, I was listening. "Did your grandmother ever mention a demon called Barbos?" My mind flicked to the Book. "Demon of Fear. Vanquished at least four times by my grandmother and her sisters. And he's after me." I gave a small chuckle. The guy looked at me incredulously.

"You can honestly laugh at a time like this? This demon can..." "Make your worst fears come to life." I glanced aside. "Too late." I looked back at the guy. "My fears came true 10 years ago." He didn't say anything.


	3. Barbos's fatal mistake

I shook my head. "And there is no way for me to 'unstrip' my powers. Thats the point of a stripping potion. And I don't want them back. That life...is over." The guy ran his hand frustratingly through his hair.

"You have to do this..."

"Have to do this? My family spent their lives for the greater good and look what it cost them!" I finally blew up. Everyone in the magical community expected the Halliwells to live up to the Charmed legacy. That expectation killed my family.

"I'm done with this." I spat and strode past him.

"Innocents are dying - Barbos only needs 2 more to make 13!"

"I don't give a shit." But I did. I'm not a heartless person. The thought of innocent people dying when I could protect them...I just shook my head again, this time harder. Don't do it Patience...

I stopped in my tracks. I hadn't even thought of myself as Patience since that day. I turned around.

"What's your name?" The guy smiled. "Jacob Payton." I slowly walked back to him. The grin on Jacob's face was indescribable. I held up my hand. "Don't get excited. I can't help you with the witchy part. But I can give you the vanquishing potion that will kill him." I frowned. "Again." Jacob shook his head in frustration, but stopped at a look I have him. He slumped, defeated. "I'll call for you once I have it." Without another word I turned around and walked away.

_She looked like one of them alright. The one that defeated me the first time I encountered the Charmed ones. And she is defenseless against me. No powers. No other Halliwells to interfere. She thinks she has no more fears. Ah, but what I can do even with the old ones..._

_Barbos chuckled to himself as he followed the girl. As she stopped outside of her dorm, Barbos held up his hand and read her fears. With a grin, he whispered his suggestions into Hallie's ear. Then he looked up in satisfaction and shimmered out. _

Closing the door behind me, I noticed a figure standing by my desk. My bag fell to the floor and a strangled grasp escaped my throat.

"Uncle Chris?"

It was. My uncle, who died all those years ago trying to protect his nieces. My eyes flicked from side to side.

"Is this a trick?" My uncle smiled and shook his head. Tears running down my face, I ran into his arms, hugging him tight. After dad died, he had become like a father to me. "If you are alive, then the others..." Uncle nodded. "Wyatt, Prue and I had it planned that if it came to it, we would separate you children and bind your powers. Then we would make you think..." "That the rest of you had died. To protect us." I closed my eyes briefly.

"We need to get out of here. With Barbos after you, we have to get you somewhere safe until we get rid of him." I nodded. Together we orbed out.

They were all alive. I couldn't believe it. Tears of happiness welled up in my eyes. As the orbs dissipated, I saw we were in a warehouse. And in front of us was Barbos. Uncle Chris pushed me behind him. My eyes widened as I saw what was behind the Demon of Fear. My sisters, cousins; my family - all tied to pyres. Barbos smiled and pointed to Chris.

Flames engulfed my uncle, who couldn't orb out. Then, with an anguished scream, he was gone.

"NOO!" I screamed. Then suddenly, the pyres were engulfed as well. I heard the screams of my family again. I fell to the ground, clutching my heart. Noooo...

Suddenly, I felt someone holding me, telling me it wasn't real. Gentle hands holding mine, warming them. My heart was speeding so fast...too fast...

Suddenly I woke up. "Thank god." I looked up numbly. "Virginia...?" "If I hadn't found you first...I don't know." Glancing over, I saw Jacob behind my roommate. He came forward and put a hand on Virginia's shoulder. "Could you go grab us all a couple of bottles of water? I noticed you didn't have any." Virginia nodded and left. I stared straight ahead.

"Barbos." Jacob looked at the ground. I put my head in my hands.

"You didn't have any fears but the old ones."

"I need a witch." Jacob looked at me in confusion. "To say a spell and make a potion." I looked up at my whitelighter. "I have to find a way to get my powers back."


	4. The Return to Power

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Jacob asked me. I glared at him as I positioned myself in the circle. Jacob's other charge, a witch named Kia, smiled at me encouragingly. "My grandmother Billie talked a lot about the Charmed ones and their family. It is an honor to help a Halliwell." She stood in front of me, the spell in her hands. Taking a deep breath, I nodded at her to begin.

_I speak for this witch, _

_With words through space and time_

_Restore her powers_

_Restore the Halliwell Line._

As she recited the spell twice more, I found myself thinking about the life I would lose once I got my powers back. How could I stay in college now, with all of the demons that were bound to come after me? None of my friends would understand. I would be alone. Again.

There was silence in the room. Kia had finished the spell. I opened my eyes.

"It didn't work." Jacob frowned. Kia bit her lip and looked at me. I closed my eyes again, knowing that the only way for me to get my powers back was to want them back. "But it opened the door for me." I said quietly. I opened my mouth and whispered words that seemed to fill the entire room.

_Powers of the witches rise,_

_Lost unseen throughout the skies,_

_Come to me, I call you near._

I opened my eyes, brown, like my mother's, and grandmother's.

_Come to me and settle here. _

Wind filled the room, rustling the curtains and for a moment, Jacob and Kia had to look away as I glowed bright white. They only saw the glow of the power. What I saw was my grandmother and my two great aunts smiling.

The glow dissipated and I stood. "Now to deal with Barbos. And this time I will end the threat for good." I walked over to the trunk in Kia's attic and kicked it open. Inside lay the Book of Shadows. "What?" I asked at Jacob's shocked face. "What better place to hide it than an old friend of the families?" Kia even looked shocked. I smiled. "Only your grandmother knew. But thats besides the point." I had work to do.

Later that night, I walked through the Central Park, long after the sun had fallen. Humming absently, I glanced at my watch. Almost midnight. Then without any notice I spun around, my heel lashing out and connecting with the jaw of the Demon of Fear. Lying on the ground, Barbos rubbed his chin. "Premonition tell you I was coming?" I smiled slightly. " Telethesia. I can sense impending threats at any time. Even pinpoint where it is." Barbos laughed and shimmered out. Pulling a potion from my purse, I got ready.

_Cocky, just like her grandmother. But now I'll have the last laugh. I won't leave so her whitelighter can come and save her. Barbos lifted his hand to read her fears..._

_You are afraid that you will be attacked by more demons than you can handle right now._

Suddenly I was surrounded by demons. I closed my eyes. 6 of them, all who could throw fireballs. I opened my eyes and looked over at Barbos. "You're good." Then two knives were in my hands, grabbed from under my waistband, and I threw them at two demons. I hit my marks, vanquishing the two, but I didn't stay to watch - I was dodging two fireballs that missed me and hit instead, two more demons. I rolled to a stand and turned to see fire come at me with nowhere to run. I raised my hand and the fire enveloped me. I heard Barbos laugh...then choke as the flames dissipated, leaving me unharmed. Protecting me was a layer of white light - my shield power - the first new power of the Halliwell line since my uncle Wyatt's shielding ability when he was a baby. Grams was ecstatic to find out one of her grandchildren had an active power that could totally kick her sisters kids powers in the butt. I dove to the side, grabbing the knives left behind by the first two demons I killed and threw them. They hit the two remaining demons and they burst into flames. I rose to my feet and looked over at Barbos again.

"But I'm better."

I threw my potion and instantly the smoke engulfed him, but that was all it seemed to do. Barbos looked at me, a slight smile on his face.

"You should have killed me, witch."

I shook my head. "Not this time."

_Fear I speak of, the power this demon does show_

_Now by mortal hands embrace,_

_That force he inflicted he will now know._

_Forever more, no longer the Demon of Fear,_

_Now only a mortal man stands here. _

With that, I threw a second potion, which made Barbos glow for a moment. He stumbled backwards and looked at me in horror. "What happened?" Barbos looked around in fear. "Jacob." My whitelighter appeared beside me. "Take him to the police department. They've found their serial killer." Jacob nodded and reached for Barbos. "No, no, flying, I'm afraid of flying...!!!" Jacob looked at me in shock.

"Killing him was too easy for us Halliwells. He's mortal now, and afraid of everything his victims were afraid of. A perfect punishment for the former Demon of Fear."

Later that night...er...morning...

"Aren't you afraid he will still come after you? Somehow find a way to harm you as a mortal?" I shook my head.

"That's what the second potion was for. After I stripped his powers and made him mortal, I erased his memory. He doesn't know who I am or who he is. And they will take him to Texas, where he killed the first girls so he can be tried there. Then I expect they will execute him. It's over." Jacob just looked at me.

"When they told me my first charge would be a Charmed descendant, I knew I was in for a lot, but this was..." I arched an eyebrow at him.

"...A lot?" I finished with a grin. He laughed. I yawned and stood. "I have to get back. I have a class at 10 tomarrow. Well, today." I glanced at Jacob. "And I never had a chance to thank you. For saving me when Barbos tried to kill me the first time." Jacob just struggled and smacked my shoulder. "Its my job. Besides, if I had let you die, They would have found a way to kill me a second time." I rolled my eyes. "See ya later." Jacob saluted and orbed out.

I tried to be quiet but it was no use. Virginia leapt out of bed when she heard me and grabbed my arm.

"Where were you? What happened today? And who was that hot guy?" I laughed at that last remark and set down my bag.

"I'll tell you in the morning."

"It is the morning." I shook my head as I opened my wardrobe. "Hallie!" I paused and looked at Virginia who looked as if she was going to jump out of her skin.

"I'll tell you one thing, and then promise you'll let me get some sleep before I tell you the rest." I knew I wasn't going to tell her everything, but there was one thing I wanted to get out.

"I promise." I turned to her, leaning on my wardrobe door.

"My name isn't Hallie Warren. Its Patience." I smiled. "Patience Halliwell."


	5. 3 weeks later

I was in a little bit of trouble. I peeked around the corner and winced. He was sooo going to kill me. Taking a deep breath, I turned the corner.

"Soo, Miss Warren, you've decided to join us." I sheepishly smiled as I slid into my seat. Ok, so the professor had good reason to be peeved, since I had missed the last three classes. And since this class was crucial to my degree, I kinda need to pass it. But things have been hectic lately...

I have been Patience Halliwell again for 3 weeks, but the records here still have me as Hallie Warren. I decided not to change it, hoping that I could stay hidden from demons a little while longer. However, that turned out to be worthless.

I've been attacked three times now, which is why I missed those classes. I was still relearning the craft, and my powers, which meant I had to call for Jacob on more than one occasions. But I was learning fast.

At the end of the class, which was my last class of the day, Professor Harkins asked for me to stay after. I was slightly nervous, walking up to him after everyone had left.

"Now, Hallie, I'm sure you have good explanations for missing class, but you're dangerously close to failing if you don't get your paper in that was due last Friday." The Professor turned to put his hand on my shoulder. "I would hate to have to be the cause of you not graduating." Suddenly I started to feel dizzy. "It wouldn't be your fault," I said, trying to shake it off. "Actually it would be." I looked up sharply at the Professor, then felt a bolt of electricity jerk through my body. I fell to the ground, my body paralyzed. No, this couldn't be happening, I thought to myself as Professor Harkens knelt beside me. He smirked and reached to touch me again.

"Hey, Hallie, you said you'd meet me..." Oh my god, no, Virginia, run... But Professor Harkins was faster. He threw a bolt of lightning, striking Virginia in the chest, throwing her backwards into the wall. I felt my strength returning however - Virginia had given me the few seconds I needed. I lashed out with my heel, breaking Harkins kneecap. As he cried out in pain and crumpled to the ground, I rolled away. Stumbling to my feet, I ran to my seat.

"You little witch!" I turned as Harkins threw a lightning bolt at me. I motioned with my hand, my shield appearing and dispersing the bolt. I saw in my mind his next move, and with my other hand, I grabbed my metal compass. As he blinked out, I spun around. Harkins gasped and looked down in surprise at my metal compass protruding his chest.

"Yes I am." I growled, and with one last cry of anguish, he burst into flames and disappeared. I turned and stumbled over to Virginia, my heart still racing from being attacked.

"Jacob!" My whitelighter orbed in at my call and I motioned to my friend. "She was electrocuted." I didn't have to say any more. Virginia's eyes flew open as Jacob finished healing her. "Hallie, what happened?" I glanced at Jacob. "Um... there was an energy surge in the electrical system," I said in a hurry. "I got zapped too." Virginia narrowed her eyes and looked from me to Jacob. "Where did you come from, then?" "I had planned to meet him after my class too...he just came in." I finished lamely. Virginia still didn't look convinced. "Didn't I see your professor in here?" I thought of the demon. "Oh, he blazed out of here in a hurry."

What was I going to tell Virginia? That I was a witch and a demon attacked her?

"This is going too far, Jacob." I muttered to the whitelighter. "My damn professor was a demon? Probably just waiting to the signal to kill me if I turned back into a witch." I stopped pacing for a moment. "Actually, I kinda enjoyed vanquishing Harkins. He gave me a D on my last paper." Jacob snorted.

"Well, we all knew the danger of you reclaiming your powers and the Halliwell destiny. But the Elders think you can handle it, especially..." I raised an eyebrow. "What?" Jacob took a deep breath. "Well, because you have been out of the whole 'witchy' loop and you have to fend off all the danger by yourself, they have deemed it necessary to...accelerate your powers." My eyes widened. "Is that even legal?" Jacob smiled. "Normally, no, but this is a special case." I buried my head in my hands. "So how will I know?"

"Your expanded powers should show within the next couple of weeks." I groaned.

"How can I graduate with all of this stuff on my shoulders? How did Grams do it? That's a dumb question. She was able to do it because she had sisters to watch her back." I sighed and grabbed my bag.

"Where are you going?"

"To the Library. I have to do some more research for my final seminar. I've spent five years here to get my architectural degree and I'll be damned if evil will stop me." I paused at the door. "That was the biggest understatement I've ever said in my life."


	6. Mysterious savior

It was late when I finished my research and finally could leave the Library. The campus was nearly deserted as I walked through the grounds. Then I froze, in the middle of the courtyard. I saw them in my mind - demons all around me. Lots of them. Upper level demons.

"Uhh," This was bad. And they attacked all at once. 6 fireballs, 3 energy balls, and 3 lightning bolts. All at once. With a shriek, I threw up my hands and ducked. I felt a shudder, but no pain. I looked up, and saw my shield completely engulfing me, protecting me from the attack.

"Nice." I murmured and used the demon's surprise to run. I dove around the corner of the building, fireballs erupting around me. Suddenly two demons appeared next to me, both grabbing my arms. I struggled against them, unable to use my powers without the use of my hands, and my eyes widened as another demon appeared in front of me with a knife in his hand. Just when he pulled back his arm to stab me, he froze. I looked down and saw another blade - protruding his stomach. I yanked my arm from one of the demon's and elbowed him in the stomach. Then I grabbed the other demon's arm and twisted sharply, breaking the bone. Then I snapped my arm upwards, the force of my blow breaking his neck. "Come on!" I turned to see a man beckoning to me. I hesitated, but the next fireball scorching my arm made up my mind. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me to him. Muscular arms encircled me and I buried my head instinctively in his shoulder - well his chest, as he was a good foot taller than me. It was a good thing I did, because then he moved, he MOVED. I felt my body jerk and then we were no longer in the courtyard but across the bridge 100 yards away. I pulled away from him and put my hands on my knees.

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick."

"Sorry about that, but I had no choice." I straightened and stared at the guy who had just saved me. He was dressed all in black, with a black leather jacket and he had pitch black hair that was very messy. But it was his eyes that startled me. They were bright green. I was about to ask him who he was, when demons started to appear around us.

"Shit." The guy next to me muttered. But my mind was already thinking of a spell, and my eyes glanced at the lights that lit the sidewalks. I grabbed the guy's arm and threw up a shield around us as the demons attacked.

"Foul creatures of the night, with these words I end this fight, for now your doom is spelled in..." I pointed to the lights above me. "...light." Bright sparks came from my hands and hit the lights. With that, every light that lit the sidewalks burned bright blue and any demon in its beams cried out in anguish and burst into ash.

I didn't see this however. I had closed my eyes, praying that my spell would work.

"You can open your eyes now." I did so and smiled sheepishly at the guy who I was holding onto like my life depended on it.

"Heh," I laughed weakly. The man's expression didn't change but his eyes were laughing.

"I guess you are ok now. You should call your whitelighter to heal that." He pointed to my shoulder, which now started to hurt like hell. I glanced at my arm and when I looked back at him, he was gone. I looked around, but there was no sign of him. I groaned.

"Jacob." I said dejectedly. He appeared by my side and sighed. "Again? Even I am getting tired of this." I scoffed. "Um, you aren't the one who gets stabbed, electrocuted, or burned on a daily basis. Lets just get back to the apartment. I can't believe no-one saw what just happened, so I'm not going to push my luck. We walk and if we're attacked again, then we orb. Then you can heal me at home." Jacob nodded and let me lean on him while we walked.

As we walked, Jacob kept glancing at me. Finally, I broke.

"What?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

Jacob looked at me slyly.

"So did you get your research done?" I really wished at that moment that I had the power of telekinesis.


	7. Complications

"Patience where have you been?" I threw my bag down, grimacing at my shoulder burn.

"Um..." I couldn't really think of anything to say. But I didn't really have to, because then Virginia caught a glimpse of my whitelighter.

"Ah, Jacob, hi!" I raised my eyebrows at the tone of her voice. But that wasn't even as surprised as I was when I heard Jacob respond.

"Hey Virginia." I suppressed a laugh. I couldn't believe this. The blood of a Cupid ran through my veins thanks to my grandfather, so I could easily see where this was going. So I get 3 weeks of injuries and my roommate and whitelighter get 3 weeks of flirting?

"Ok, can I have a moment with Jacob please?" VIrginia started to argue, but I threw her a look and she got the hint. Jacob stared after her until I waved a hand in front of his face.

"Just quick heal me and then you can go and talk to her." Jacob blushed, with nearly made me laugh out loud. While he was healing her, I sighed.

"Well, it makes sense because most of the times I needed healing I was out cold or something and you bring me home. That and what happened today. "

"We barely know each other, Patience." Jacob said, finishing up. I rotated my arm and waved him off.

"That's how it always begins. Just go, I'm fine, I have some reading to do." Jacob nodded and grinned before leaving.

Ok, I am about done being attacked every few minutes. I lit five candles and set them around me on the floor in a pentagram. Then sitting inside of it, I closed my eyes and meditated for a little while. Then I finally spoke.

"Evil of the world hear this. Be fools and attack me if you wish. But know that you will die by my power and spell; you will die by the hand of the last Halliwell."

Every demon, warlock, and evil spirit heard by declaration. Thats when the massive attacks stopped. Evil decided that at least I was only one witch,not three, or a whole family.

But my magical life was not over by a long shot. For one thing, I really wanted to find out who my mysterious savior was. And a month later, I still hadn't seen him, but I had a feeling I would again soon.

Meanwhile it looked like Jacob and Virginia were together almost all of the time. Or at least whenever Jacob wasn't with a charge. I felt really bad for Virginia. She didn't understand why Jacob had to disappear all of the time and why he and I seemed so close.

I was drafting my final project when Virginia came in in tears and flopped on her bed.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I cried, rushing to her side. She just shook her head and buried her face in a pillow. I really didn't need to ask - it was about Jacob.

"We were having dinner and then he just had to rush off again without explination. I just wanted to know where he ran off to all the time, and he just blew up at me that he didn't have time to explain, that he'll explain later, which I responded that he never explained later and then he just left." I nodded, grimacing inside.

"Look, I had a relative, many actually, that were in the exact same position as you and they did get through it." I smiled encouragingly to my friend. "Trust me." Virginia sighed and smiled.

"Thanks. I don't know what I would do without you." I patted her shoulder and stood.

"Can I ask you a question?" I froze, dreading what she would ask. "How do you know Jacob? Its just anytime I see him, he's either with you, or just leaving you. Were you two...?" I guffawed.

"No! We are just...we just work together. He's my...transportation and info track. And its definitely good for my health to be with him." I muttered as an afterward. Virginia raised an eyebrow. I shook my head. "We are just friends. And trust me, every time he's with me, he's thinking of you." Suddenly I spotted blue orbs appear under my bedroom door.

"Um, bottom line, he's nuts about you. I'll be right back...got to get something from my room." I said rapidly and hurried to my room. I opened and shut the door fast, turning to Jacob.

"Ok, first you ditch Virginia and while I'm trying to explain to her that we are just friends, you orb into my bedroom? Are you nuts?" Jacob shushed me my putting a hand over my mouth.

"Look, the Elders summoned me because demon or demons or something has acquired a Keystone." At my blank stare, Jacob sighed and continued. "Cliffsnotes version: there are three Keystones in the world; each is a map to a different immortal weapon that can be used by good or evil. Whoever has this weapon is invunerable to anything but another immortal weapon. Evil has one of the Keystones, so evil has one of the weapons."

"So get one of the other weapons and get it back." Jacob grimaced.

"We've tried." My eyebrows shot up. "Three forces of good acquired another Keystone and did find another weapon. They fought...and lost."

I sat down heavily on the bed.

"So evil has TWO of the weapons? If they find the third..."

"That's what we have to prevent. The Elders don't know exactly where the third one is, but they do know that it is somewhere in the past." I frowned.

"How...?"

"A Keystone is located in the Future, the Present, and the Past. Evil found the one in the Present, Good found and lost the one from the Future. Now Good and Evil are searching the Past for the third." I had already pulled out the Book of Shadows and was flipping through it. I pursed my lips.

"Now from what I know about time travel is that if I go to the past, I won't have my powers in this body. If I go back before I was born, my powers won't even exist. If this is going to be a sprint for the finish, I'm going to need my powers...or..." I stopped at a page. "At least powers." The page I had stopped at was a spell Grams had used once to see her past life. But if I remembered correctly, she actually used anther spell to switch bodies with her past life- in order to have control over her past life.

"I'm getting an idea." Jacob sat down beside me and leaned over to see what spell I had open in front of me.

What a perfect setup for when Virginia came into my room.


	8. More Complications

Jacob and I both were at loss for words until Virginia ran out. The look she had just given me was that of confusion, shock, and then anger. Both Jacob and I ran after her, with him shouting out for her to stop. We lived on the end of our apartment housing, on the first floor, so Virginia ran out the back door into the side alley, Jacob right behind her, and me right behind him. I had just ran out the door when a demon shimmered in, in front of Jacob. He threw an energy ball which hit Jacob, causing him to come flying back into me. We crashed into the side of the building, the force knocking the wind out of me. My whitelighter was not moving however.

"Jacob!" He didn't move - knocked out cold. I looked up to see Virginia skid to a halt and whip around at the commotion. I could see her horror at the creature in front of her. He turned and threw another energy ball, this time at my best friend.

"No!" I reached out, unable to get to her in time to shield her. But to my surprise a blue shield light shot out from my hand and encircled Virginia before the energy ball could reach her. The blast dissappated as it hit the blue light, a terrified Virginia inside it. I blinked and grinned. I grabbed the demons shoulder and lashed out with my other hand, clipping him in the throat. He wheezed and keeled over, right into my knee. I whirled him around and held him down in a headlock.

"Didn't I warn you people?" I growled into his ear. "I'm...not here...for you..." The demon gasped. Startled, I loosened my grip. He took the opportunity to elbow me in the stomach and then jump free of my grasp. "Not so fast, bud." I muttered through the pain in my stomach and in my ego. I grabbed the knife under the cuff of my jeans and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him back towards me at the same time. He screamed in pain and burst into ash, leaving me with just a knife.

When I looked up, the first thing I saw was the look on my friends face. "Virginia..." I started, but she was already gone. Gone in a flash of gold light.


	9. The Weapon of the Present

WTF. That was the phrase going through my mind as I stood in the alleyway.

"Hmm." I pursed my lips and turned towards my whitelighter. First things first. "Jacob?" I asked leaning over him. His eyelids fluttered and finally opened groggily.

"Patience? What...oh my god, Virginia!" He sat up, making himself wince. "She's okay." I assured him as I helped him up.

"Where is she?" Well, first I managed to protect her with my shielding power and then after i killed the demon she disappeared in a golden flash of light.

"She took off." I said, hesitantly. In a flash of golden light. "Um..." I started to say. " Come on, lets go back upstairs - maybe she's there." Jacob followed me, bewildered and still concerned for Virginia. We ran up to my room, but I knew that Virginia wasn't there. I stood there with my hand on my hips, thinking. Pursing my lips, I started to get an idea of who to ask for the info I wanted.

"Oh Elders? Time to let us in on the whole story!" Jacob's eyes bugged out for a moment.

"What the hell are you - " I slapped his hand away and ignored him. "Or I can force Jacob to take me up there! You know I can do it!" As soon as I got done speaking I saw the orbs appear in front of me. An older gentleman with a greying beard and traditional Elder garb came out of them, face impassive. I however was smiling widely.

"Where is she?" I asked before he could begin lecturing me. The Elder hesitated, giving Jacob time to jump in.

"What are you talking about, Patience?" I sighed.

"When I said Virginia took off, I didn't mention this...She disappeared into a golden light. That's why," I said, pointing at the Elder. "I called them because I've learned in my experience and in my families history that if its golden, its got to have something to do with the Elders. So spill it!" The Elder raised his eyebrow.

"You heard her." Whoa, I had never heard Jacob talk like that.

"Its about the Keystones..."

"Forget about that, where is Virginia?!" Jacob growled.

"If you would let me FINISH." Somewhere outside, thunder crashed. I guess Elders get pissed too. "Virginia has to do with the Keystones and the Weapons. We just found out, probably around the same time the other side did, that one of the weapons, the one hidden in the present, requires someone to wield it." I frowned.

"Virginia?" I heard Jacob's quick intake of breath. The Elder nodded. "Is she...?" "She's safe, Jacob. Her location is hidden even from me at the moment." Then he continued. "She was chosen to wield this weapon ever since the previous owner died. Evil wants to capture her in order to use her." James shook his head.

"They would never be able to turn her," He said, crossing his arms. I held up my hand. Something had just occurred to me.

"Wait, this weapon, this weapon that she has to wield...wouldn't have happened to come on the market when my family died, did it?" The Elder pursed his lips. I laughed softly.

"Never any conicidences..." I muttered. Jacob was looked between the two of us, confused.

"What?" I rubbed my eyes wearliy. Jacob would just have to be in the dark for a second, while I processed and tried not to scream. "We can't afford to lose this opportunity to find the third Keystone and Weapon. Therefore it is decided that I remain here, to...help." My eyes were bugging out of my head, I knew. "Wha -" I started, but this time the Elder stopped me. "It is decided." This was ludacris. An Elder down here would be like a flashing sign to evil saying IMPORTANT GOOD GUY, COME AND GET ME! I think I was starting to get a migraine. Finally, Jacob couldn't stand it anymore.

"Someone tell me what you two know that I don't." I smiled faintly at my whitelighter.

"That weapon that needs Virginia to activate it used to be my Uncle Wyatt's. Ever heard of a sword called Excalibur?" (This is the first time I remembered to do this, but I wanted to thank those who reviewed and hope you're hooked because there is tons more to come - this of this as the season of the Last Generation.)


	10. Weapon of the Future & Past life spell

**I just wanted to say again, thanks for the reviews. I have loved the unending potential of the Charmed series and hope I do it justice in this "season". Enjoy! **

**(oh and P.S., soon you will find out who the man is who saved Patience that other night :)) -Mina**

While I started poring over the Book, the Elder was filling us in with some new information he just recieved from "above".

"It appears that the Future Weapon is a knowledge stone. It is a container if you will, of all knowledge." Jacob whistled.

"Shit." Then he looked guiltily at the Elder. "Sorry, Sir." The Elder shook his head.

"I used a stronger word. And please call me Winston. Sir makes me feel all of my 2 centuries."

I grinned as I wrote down some notes. "So why is this considered a weapon?" I asked.

"Imagine being able to know your enemies weakness immediately, or being able to know the geographic terrain of any place. Imagine knowing what strategies have been the most successful and which ones haven't been. It's like the ultimate history book, but with all true knowledge, nothing like what they teach in schools nowadays." I ran a hand over the Book thoughtfully. Lord knows how imparative this book has been in my life and the lives of those before me. Imagine knowing in advance the existence of a spell that could wipe out an entire bloodline.

"So any idea what the Past weapon is yet?" The Elder - Winston shook his head again.

"We have a team of Priests decoding the scrolls where the legend of the Keystones is written. They will know in perhaps a few hours." I stood up, tucking my almost black hair behind my ear.

"Well, we can't wait that long." I waved a piece of paper in the air. "I've got the spell that will take me to the past, or more specifically to my past life. From what I remember, and from what the Book reminds me of, is that I have to switch souls with my past life, or I won't be able to control my actions. Now Grams has a spell in here for that, but it is too specific - she knew somehow that her past life was evil and she wrote it for that specific purpose. I have no idea if I was good or evil in a past life so that is where you two come in." Both men looked at me in surprise. I took a deep breath.

"When I go back, past me will come forward - I need you two to keep her here and on ice if you have to until I get back. I'm going to drink this -" I held up a small vial of a sleeping draught. "So that this body will fall asleep for an hour. If I'm not back by then, well...hope that she is a good witch." I really didn't want to think about what would happen if I wasn't back. Jacob touched my shoulder gently.

"Be extremely careful. If you die in her body, she will never be able to return to her time and it will change the course of history. And you will die too." I smiled wryly.

"Thanks for that afterthought." I said, but I squeezed Jacob's hand anyway. "But the same goes for you two. Don't get my past self or my _self_ killed please." I sat down on our couch and took a second deep breath.

"Any thing you can tell me about the Keystone of the Past?" I asked Winston. He closed his eyes for a moment, I knew to ask the others up 'there'.

"Just that it wont be written down and it will be mobile." I sighed and quickly downed the liquid in the vial. It would take a minute to take affect.

"Send me word when you know more." Thank god Elders existed outside of time as well. Too bad they needed others to fight their battles for them. Then I turned my attention to my spell.

_I call on the Winds of Time_

_To find a form that was once mine._

_To switch the powers and the thoughts,_

_To fight the battles that must be fought._

My vision blurred and I heard the spell echo in my mind. Then I felt myself falling...


	11. Past Life

My eyes shot open and I immediately wished they hadn't. The back of my head was throbbing and opening my eyes did not please that feeling at all.

"Hold on there a minute, let me heal that for you." I blinked, trying to bring my whitelighter into focus.

Wait, that wasn't Jacob's voice. I looked up in alarm, my head already feeling better. But it indeed was not Jacob. It was... I blinked again. No, couldn't be. "You should have told me it was a Firenze Demon. Then I could have told you that not only do they travel in groups, the leader can control minds!" "We didn't know it was a whatever Demon, okay? More healing, less lecture." The woman who spoke sat down on the couch opposite the one I was laying on. She was petite, with long brown hair. She looked familiar... Just then a second woman entered the living room, a large book in her arms. "Good you are awake! Sorry for the bump on the head, but you were about to kill us. He vanished before we could say the spell though." I just stared as she sat down beside me. My eyes flickered from her to the other woman, to the man and finally back to her again. Her's was a face I knew for sure. That only meant that...

Oh my god. My past self was..."Prue?" Piper asked, leaning across the coffee table. "You okay?" Phoebe looked up from the book as Leo finished healing me. I smiled weakly. Oh my god.

Okay, the good news was that the spell worked and that I wasn't evil in my past life. The bad news is that if I so much as breath wrong, I could really eff up the timeline of my family. Not only was I a Halliwell in my past life...I was one of the original Charmed ones.

"Okay, let me think." I said outloud. I had a mission to do. Find the Keystone so I can find the weapon. Save the world. But it was extremely difficult to focus when my grandmother was sitting two inches from me. I sat up straighter. I had to tell them. Use the power of three to find what I was looking for. Then...I glanced up at Phoebe and glanced away. Erase their memory. It was the only way.

I slowly edged off the couch.

"You guys are not going to believe this…" Suddenly a demon shimmered in behind Leo.

"Demon!" I yelled, but not before Leo was knocked across the room, where he smashed into the cabinet. Piper turned around and threw up her hands – the demon exploded. But not before three more demon surrounded us. Pheobe levitated and whipped out her leg, catching the one behind her in face – and I was whipped around to look into the eyes of the leader. "Kill your sisters." I tilted my head to the side slightly. The demon frowned. "I command you, Prue." I suddenly smiled and flipped backwards, catching him in the jaw. Flipping my long dark hair out of my face, I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm not Prue." I said with a smirk. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a demon summon an energy ball and throw it at Phoebe.

"No!" I reached out my hand and a shield appeared around her, dissipating the blast. Then as the other demons got ready to attack I backed up between Piper and Phoebe, both of which were looking at me in shock, and threw up both hands to create a bigger shield around all of us.

"Do you have a vanquish?" I asked Phoebe, who was staring at me. She blinked at bent over to retrieve the book, quickly flipping through it.

"It's a power of three spell. If you're not Prue then it won't work." I shook my head as the demons continued to bombard my shield with energy balls.

"It will work, trust me." She held the book in front of Piper and I.

_Stealer of the mind, _

_crusher of the soul,_

_we banish you and yours_

_to the void as black as coal._

Our voices melted together and the demons screamed in anguish before imploding on themselves. I lowered my hands and the shield disappeared. Piper and Phoebe backed away from me, wary.

"Who are you and where is Prue?" My eyes widened. Not good. I only hoped that Jacob and Winston realized in time that Prue was in my body and erase her memory. Otherwise...she would figure out what happened to her. The fact Piper can already blow up things told me that Prue didn't have much longer to live.


	12. Unrelated Discovery

"So we are just supposed to believe all of this? This isn't the first time one of us has been possessed you know."

I rubbed my eyes wearily.

"Actually, I do know. After all, I am a descendent of the Halliwell line. No, I will not tell you any more because if I do, time will be seriously messed up. I've already touched the book, said a power of three spell that worked, and according to the Elders," I nodded to Leo who had just returned. "They say I'm not evil." I wandered in front of the mirror. I looked the same, only with much longer darker hair. But it was errie nonetheless. My eyes wandered over the wall of pictures, pictures I haven't seen in a long time. There were many that weren't there yet, like the picture of my grandparents wedding, or of Great Aunt Paige. My family….

The world dimmed for a moment and suddenly I found myself being supported by Piper and Phoebe.

"Are you okay? You almost passed out. Are you hurt?" I shook my head.

"Maybe you should rest." I shook my head.

"No time. I'm awake." Phoebe put her hands on my shoulders.

"You might be, but Prue's body isn't. Let's get you upstairs." I decided to let them lead me upstairs. It would give me time to think of my strategy.

I layed down on Prue's bed and the girls left me there. Before she left, Phoebe stopped and looked back at me. I did my best to avoid her gaze. It wasn't that Prue's body was tired that I almost passed out. It was old grief coming to the surface. I turned over and gazed at Prue's nightstand. This was just too crazy….too ….crazy…? I bolted upright and reached out my hand snatching one picture off her nightstand from among the others. No way….

It was a black and white photograph of a man. A man that looked exactly like the one who saved my life on campus a few weeks ago.

I tore off the frame to look at the back of it. There was only one name written there.

_Andy_


	13. The Final Keystone

Just then I felt my body become weightless and I found myself surrounded by clouds. Trying to quell the nausea that always comes from involuntary orbing, I frowned at the Elder in front of me.

"What have you got for me?" I asked, all business. I would have to figure out the story behind this Andy character later. There was only one reason I was summoned up here and that was if they had new info about the Keystone. The Elder handed me a rolled up scroll.

"We received this a moment ago from your present – our future. The Keystone will reveal the final Weapon."

"But where is the Keystone?" I asked. The Elder shook his head.

"We were told you would know." Then before I could protest, I was back in Prue's room. I gritted my teeth and unrolled the parchment. There were strange symbols all over it that made absolutely no sense to me. I stood there for a full minute, my hand on my hip, trying to figure out how the heck I was supposed to know where the Keystone was……

"It won't be written down, and it will be mobile…" I slowly looked up. No way it was that easy. A second later, I was booking it down the stairs.

"Gra---Phoebe!" Both sisters looked up from where they were sitting in the living room. I rushed over to them and thrust the parchment at Phoebe.

"Take it." Looking at me as if I had gone crazy, Phoebe reached out to take the parchment from my hands. The moment she touched it, I felt a shudder go through my body and hers.

_A man breaking a clay tablet into dust._

"_They are known as the Achachiac Records and they are sought for their power to foretell every major event of the past, present, and future. But to find them, you need a map…." _

_Then there was an ancient sword, stuck in a stone in some desolate place…._

"_Excaliber was not only the greatest weapon of magic kind, but it would endow the wielder with the power to rule over others…."_

"_It will protect you from their witchcraft and all other magic." It was Phoebe, but it wasn't Phoebe. She was wearing a red amulet that glowed bright for an instant._

_Then the vision sped up---_

_A man flicking his fingers at a pile of dust, which reformed to make the clay tablet---_

_Virginia walking towards us, Excaliber in hand—_

_Phoebe handing the amulet to me----_

Both Phoebe and I broke away from the vision with a start, the parchment ripping in our hands and turning to dust. I fell backwards onto the chair, my mind whirling. THAT – I did not expect.

"What the hell was that?" Piper asked, steadying Phoebe. She looked at me, holding her head slightly.

"Only the most intense vision I have ever hand. Did you see that too?"

I swallowed to clear my dry throat, then nodded. What else could I say? It was obvious that I had.

"That's everything. All three Keystones and their Weapons." I was realizing that the Elders made a mistake in classifying these three items as Weapons. These items were not weapons, but essential tools that if united, could help someone rule the world without question. Good or evil. While Phoebe filled Piper and Leo in on what we had seen, my mind was still buzzing with the information overload. I started to realize something else just as disturbing.

"So we have to keep Evil from getting all three of these things, right?" Piper asked me.

I shook my head.

"Not only from Evil. But from Good as well. It would only take one well intentioned angel to rob everyone of their free will in order to create a Utopia, just as much as it would take one bad intentioned demon to do in order to create Hell on earth.." How ironic that I mention this with Leo sitting right there. But then again, it would be years before the Avatars.

If theses items were united, the situation with the Avatars would seem like nothing. Because, unlike then, there would be no going back if this went down.

"Phoebe, where is that amulet?"


	14. Going Home

Phoebe glanced at Piper.

"Why can't we just keep it hidden? Noone has to know…." I shook my head.

"Too risky. Evil is looking for it and if Evil comes looking for it here, you, the Charmed ones, will have on your hands a lot more than you are ready for right now – no offense. I'm live in a time far after the reign of the Charmed Ones. Its not your problem. It's my generation's." There was a moment of silence. Phoebe stood.

"Follow me."

***

She took me to her room, where she had hidden it in a secret part of her desk. "You won't be able to take it back with you the way you came. What if I hide it here in the house…"

"No. Not in the house." I didn't say anymore. Phoebe frowned and opened her mouth. "Don't ask. And don't worry. It doesn't happen in your time. No, I have the perfect place for it."

***

It was eerie to stand in front of the house. The last time I had stood there was a year after my family was killed, to stand and stare and the ruin that was once the manor. I had just returned from where I hid the amulet. It was almost laughable what I did to safeguard its secret and make certain I could find it in the future.

"Leo." I called out, and the whitelighter, my great grand uncle, appeared before me. "I need a favor from you. I need you to use your memory dust on the sisters and on Prue when she returns. No one can know that I was here or what I was here for." Leo looked at me, but surprisingly didn't argue. I smiled. "Of course, the elders already told you to, right?" He nodded. I looked back at the manor and hesitated. "If only…" I trailed off. If only I could change things. Warn them. Leo touched my shoulder. "It must be hard not being able to warn us." I looked at him in shock. " You know, of the things to come in the future." Right. I took a deep breath. "You have no idea."

***

Inside the manor I sat back on the couch.

"So Prue will return when you go back?" I nodded. "Oh, before I go, may I ask..who is Andy?" The sistes looked at each other and looked down.

"We all knew him since we were young. He used to be involved with Prue. He was…the first one we lost after we became witches. Why…?"

"Just curious." I didn't elaborate. This was interesting. But unfortunately, not as important as the task at hand.

"It's time." I hesitated. "It was really nice to see you all." I glanced at Phoebe, who was looking at me strangely. Then I looked away and spoke.

_I call on the Winds of Time_

_To find the form rightfully mine._

_To switch the powers and the thoughts,_

_To fight the battles that must be fought._


	15. Nice Homecoming

Sorry this chapter is so short but it would have made the next one reallly long and I needed to have it cut off here anyways - you will see why.

Thanks again for all your reviews - it makes me so happy to get them!

I felt my body jerk through time and waited until I felt my surroundings still. The first thing I heard was the sound shouting. My eyes shot open and I found myself lying on my side with blood running down my head. I looked over with blurry eyes to see Jacob wrestling with a demon for his knife and Winston standing by me, deflecting fireballs with some kind of staff. Everything seemed in slow motion. I saw another demon shimmer in and throw a rain of fire darts at me – Winston yelled and reached out with his staff to deflect them from me – another demon saw his chance and threw a fireball.

"Noooo!" I screamed as Winston was hit and flames engulfed him. He didn't even get a chance to scream as he was reduced to dust before my horrified eyes. The air smelled like ash. I rose to my feet as the same demon threw a fireball at me. I put out my hand and used my shield deflect the flame. It was like the room stopped. I narrowed my eyes as I stood and moved my hand in the air above my head in a circular motion. Then with a yell of fury, I brought my hand down in front of me. My shield billowed out like a tidal wave in all directions. It threw every demon back into the walls of my apartment, but as it passed over Jacob, it left him untouched. I held my shield in place, pinning the demons to the walls. They couldn't move.

"If you want to live, get the hell out." I growled. Since they couldn't move any other way, the demons all shimmered out simultaneously. I looked over at Jacob who scrambled to his feet and ran over to me. Then he saw the scorch marks at my feet.

"No." He looked at me horrified.

"If only I got here sooner." I said, turning away. Then I stumbled and Jacob had to catch me before I collapsed. He sat me in the chair and put his hand on my head. I felt the warmth of his healing power and my head felt better.

"Don't blame yourself. Winston knew that what you were doing was worth the sacrifice." Then at that moment, two people blew into the room in whirl of wind. One was Virginia, grasping an unsheathed Excalibur in her hand. Beside her was that guy – the guy who saved me before in the park – the one who looked like Prue's Andy. Both were panting and looked as if they had been fighting. They looked around in surprise while I gaped at them.

"What's going on? What happened here?" I asked as Jacob finished healing me. Jacob looked over at Virginia and the guy and took a deep breath.

"A lot."


	16. Flashback: the discovery of Prue

So, I had to write about the other side of the story – that is, about when Prue wakes up in Patience's body, so here it is. I also am going to use this opportunity to explain a lot about that mysterious stranger that looks like Andy….

Oh and P.S. forgive me if my writing appears hurried or there are a few grammatical errors – I just really wanted to write this part and get it posted for you all!

******3 hours earlier*******

"Time's almost up." Jacob muttered from where he paced by the window.

"Now you are making me nervous." Winston said eyeing the impatient Whitelighter. Patience's sleeping draught was about to run its course and she still wasn't back. They both looked over at Patience, or whoever was currently in Patience's body. She stirred slightly. Jacob took a step forward – and two demons appeared in front of him. The one demon raised a crossbow – it wasn't a demon, it was a Darklighter –

"No!" Winston dove in front of Jacob and the arrow struck him in the shoulder, knocking them both down. Jacob looked up and saw the other demon grab the limp wrist of Patience. Then he shimmered out, taking Patience with him, and the Darklighter raised his arrow again. Winston reached out his hand and a staff appeared in his grip. The arrow bounced off the staff and hit the Darklighter in the chest, vanquishing him.

"Go after her!" Winston gasped painfully lowering the staff.

"But I can't track a demon's shimmer -"

"Track Patience – Go!"

Jacob orbed out, focusing all his power on Patience's aura, or a whatever version of it that residing in her body. He locked on to that and did the only thing he could via orbs – he threw himself at the shimmer. The collision happened over the darkened and deserted Park, about a half mile from the apartment. One demon, one whitelighter and one witch all fell from about 10 feet in the air. Jacob hit his side hard. He started to crawl to a groaning Patience and saw that she was waking up.

"Stupid whitelighter." Jacob froze and looked up to see the demon standing over him - between him and Patience. He couldn't orb out until he got to her….

Suddenly there was a flash of steel and the demon's head landed at his feet with a thud, followed by his body. Jacob jumped and looked over at his savior –

"Virginia?" He gaped at her. She was dressed in some kind of new age armour that covered her chest and one shoulder, complete with wristbands and shin guards. Virginia smiled and she held out a hand to him. The other hand was holding Excalibur.

She helped Jacob stand, who immediately hugged her in relief.

"I'm so glad you are ok. " He whispered. "But how…?" They parted and Virginia held up her hand.

"First, you should probably check on Patience." Jacob nodded and went over to Patience's side. He knelt by her just as 5 demons shimmered in, encircling them. Virginia had to dive out of the way to avoid a fireball and Jacob grabbed Patience's hand to orb her. He hesitated, looking back at Virginia.

"Go!" She yelled, spinning around, dodging an energy ball and cleanly sliced off one demon's arm with Excalibur.

"I can't leave you!"

It was at that moment that Patience opened her eyes. She looked at Jacob in confusion and then with a yell, threw out her hand and Jacob turned to see a fireball get thrown back at one of the demons.

"Patience?" Jacob asked as the girl scrambled to her feet. She didn't get a chance to respond as a demon tried to stab her with an athame from behind. She grabbed his wrist and flipped him over onto his back. Jacob opened his mouth and another demon tackled him. He wrestled with him for his knife. Suddenly, the demon was thrown off of him and Jacob saw him roll to his feet. He then threw a fireball at Patience – who threw her hand out in a sweeping motion. The fireball was thrown back and incinerated the demon. Jacob froze – that wasn't Patience's shielding power…..

It was suddenly quiet – Virginia was crouched looking around for any others and Jacob slowly stood. Suddenly there was a cry of pain behind Patience and she whipped around to see a demon appear – he must have been using an invisibility spell - and disappear into flames.

"Second time I've saved you. Let's not make this a habit." A man appeared from the shadows behind her, sheathing a knife at his belt.

Jacob raised his eyebrows. This must be the guy Patience told him about – the guy who saved her on campus awhile ago. But this girl was not Patience.

"Andy?" The girl gasped. The man just looked at her, confused.

"Ok, I don't mean to break this up, Patience, but we really need to get out of here –"

"I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me what the hell is going on? And my name is not Patience. It's Prue."


	17. Flashback: Prue returns home

Jacob's jaw dropped. Patience's past life was as….Prue? One of the original Charmed ones? No wonder she was so powerful….

Virginia, who had spoken about them getting out of there, also looked at her in surprise. But that was because she had no idea what was going on. Jacob, however, snapped quickly out of his shock.

"We will explain everything, but first we need to get out of here. If you hadn't noticed, we were all fighting demons – so we are the good guys. You are with allies." Patien—Prue narrowed her eyes at him. To prove his point, Jacob orbed in place, revealing to her that he was a whitelighter.

"Virginia." Jacob motioned to her. She walked to him, flipping Excalibur around in front of her. The weapon glowed for a moment and disappeared in midair. Jacob took her hand and then looked at the man, who turned to leave.

"Thank you for your help. Whoever you are." Jacob said, and the whitelighter orbed himself and the two girls out.

********

The man watched them go and turned away again. Another man stood there where there was noone a second ago.

"If memory serves me right – we Patrollers protect innocent _mortals _from being casualties of the constant war between good and evil. Not witches and whitelighers." The man brushed past him, his face passive.

"An innocent is an innocent." He said shortly, preparing to **skim** away from him. The other man grabbed his arm.

"James – we aren't meant to get involved with this. It's not our fight. And you have never faltered before." The man – James - paused, and looked down at the other man's hand on his arm. The other man removed it. But James didn't immediately skim away. He hesitated slightly.

"There is something about this fight. I couldn't do nothing. And….there's something about that witch. I feel as if I know her from somewhere."

"Impossible. She's human. We aren't." James looked up at the sky in frustration.

"I know what I feel. And I'm not going to let anything happen to her – regardless of the rules." And with that, he skimmed off, that is, he, like all Patrollers, used the shadows to flit from place to place. It was in shadow that evil most often dwelled – and in shadow that Patrollers lived, silently protecting innocent bystanders from becoming collateral damage in the never-ending fight between good and evil.

********

When the three orbed back to the apartment, Winston was sitting up against the wall, the arrow no longer in his shoulder, but on the ground next to him

"Virginia, get that arrow and get it out of here. It's poisonous to me. Prue, help me." Prue knelt on one side of Winston and Jacob knelt on the other.

"It's about time." The Elder murmured as Jacob started to heal him. Prue narrowed her eyes at the older man then realization struck her.

"What is an Elder doing down here?"

"Protecting you." Prue looked up surprised. As soon as Winston was healed, Jacob and Prue helped him up.

"So now that all these crisis's are over – can you please tell me what's going on?"

"Yeah, even I want to know." Virginia said as she came back from disposing of the darklighter's arrow. Jacob was hesitant. He knew if he told Prue too much, she would find out way too much about the future. But if he didn't tell her enough, she wouldn't be able to protect herself if they were attacked again. He looked at Winston for help. The Elder nodded at him slowely.

"Tell her only what you need to."

"Ok, and then you get to fill me in on how you-" Jacob motioned to Virginia as she sidled up next to him, " became a sword expert in a manner of hours." Virginia kissed his cheek with a smile and bemused look.

"Hm…they were right about the time difference….but first, what's going on with Patience – or… you said your name is Prue?" Virginia turned to Prue. The dark haired girl nodded once.

"The last thing I remember is my sisters and I were fighting a demon who got control of me somehow. Then everything went black." Jacob sucked in his breath. He hoped Patience was able to figure out the situation when she appeared in Prue's body.

"I can't tell you a lot because," He stressed, seeing the look on Prue's face, "you are in the future –or in your future body. If I told you too much, it could alter the present." Virginia gasped.

"Well, if I'm here, who's in my body?"

"My charge - your future self. She needed to go to her past life to find something. Once she does, she will say the reverse spell and you two will switch back. Until then, we need to keep you here, where you will be safe."

"I wasn't safe when I was shimmered out by a demon, was I?" Prue said, crossing her arms. She glanced in the mirror and stroked her much shorter and crazily styled hair. It was longer in the front than the back and had a streak of red through it.

"It will be dawn soon. Upper level demons won't be able to attack us after that." Winston spoke up from the chair he now sat in. Prue frowned.

"Daylight never stopped demons before."

"It's a different time. Nowadays only shape shifters and half demons can come aboveground in the daylight. All others can't take the light anymore. Not since the Charmed---" Jacob snapped his mouth shut as Winston cleared his throat. Virginia tugged on Jacobs shirt.

"Can I speak to you in the other room?" Jacob frowned, but let Virginia lead him into the kitchen.

Prue watched them go and glanced at the Elder.

"So have Elders loosened up since my time?" Winston chuckled.

"Not really. This is a special case. The future of the world's magic is at stake. And of course, we have to turn to a Halliwell yet again for help. Your lineage always had the ability to do what is necessary for the good of everyone. Be comforted to know that your and your sisters legacy lives on to this day." Prue didn't know what to say. But it did mean a lot to her to know that her family can and does overcome the trials that will lie in front of her when she returns to her body. Ever since she met Death, she had a horrible feeling that something terrible was coming. But now, she felt, for the first time in years, a sense of peace.

****

"You do realize what you have all done, letting Patience go to the past. All she has to do is mention something…"

"Give her some credit. She knows the consequences if she did something stupid." Jacob intertupted. They were talking in hushed voices in the kitchen.

"Even if she could warn her family about what happens to them all?" Virginia asked. She shook her head.

"Prue in there doesn't need to know about my story, that's why I brought you in here. The Elders told me everything and they have been training me for three months--"

"Months?!" Jacob gasped. Virginia shushed him and continued.

"I was able to call Excalibur away from evil. But they still have the Weapon of the Future and if Patience doesn't arrive with the Weapon of the Past, its over--" Jacob put up his hand to stop her, listening. Something wasn't right…

Prue saw the demon shimmer in behind Winston and went to raise her arm to throw him across the room with her powers – that is until a demon shimmered in behind her and held her arms behind her back. Winston dove out of the way of a fireball from the first demon and deflected a second one with his staff. Prue saw another demon shimmer in behind him and astral projected between him and the Elder. Her astral self spun around and clipped the demon in the face with the heel of her foot. But her real self was in trouble. The demon who had her pinned, reached in front of her with an athame to slit her throat…..

In the kitchen, a demon shimmered in between Virginia and Jacob and the door. He emitted some kind of shock wave, to through them both backwards into the kitchen table. Virginia rolled to her feet more gracefully than Jacob, who landed like a pile of rocks. She held out her hand and Excalibur appeared in a whirl of gold. She threw it and it impaled the demon, pinning him to the wall. Jacob clamored to his feet – he could hear fighting in the next room – if anything happened to Prue –

***

Astral Prue whipped her head around to see a knife poised against her real self's throat – she reentered her body just a moment too late –

--because James skimmed into the shadows of the darkened room behind the demon, stepped forward, and neatly snapped his neck. Prue opened her eyes and turned around, fist raised.

"Oh my god, Andy. What –?" A demon tackled him from the side, shimmering him away. Prue turned to see Jacob and Virginia burst out of the kitchen. Another demon appeared and tackled Virginia, shimmering her away as well. Suddenly their numbers went from five to three – and demons kept arriving.

Prue threw out her hand, knocking three demons into the wall away from Winston, who was welding his staff like a champ, deflecting fireballs and energy balls from reaching him or her. Suddenly, something crashing into the back of her head and Prue felt herself falling. The feeling of warm sticky blood started dripping down her head. Then she felt something else – it was the voice of another woman – it was her future self chanting the spell that was taking her back to her body, to her time. She only wish she could warn her future self of the hell she was returning to…..

So many things were going through her head - the fight she was leaving to her future self to finish, the words the Elder told her, and the fact she saw Andy there – or rather Andy's future self.

But then it all faded away as she slowly opened her eyes in her own time and own body. Leo was healing her – she must have hit her head fighting those demons with her sisters –

As for Leo, he hid his bag of memory dust behind his back and it disappeared in a whirl of orbs. He kept his promise to Patience. None of the sisters would remember her being there. He silently wished her good luck.

[ so I know this is a break from my usual first person pt of view, but I wanted everyone to see all sides of the story, like the shows would show. I'm almost done with this story – maybe four more chapters left…..oh and you will find out what happened to James and Virginia in the next chapter

lol, I just realized I did something kinda ironic….I'd explain but then it would give away the huge ending….]


	18. All Hell Breaks Loose

I looked at Jacob and then glanced at James and Virginia.

"So what happened to you two?" I asked, my head whirring. Virginia, keeping Excalibur out (smart girl), motioned to James.

"Ask him. One second, I'm being shimmered across town and the next, I'm crashing to the ground on a sidewalk in Easttown. We fought off a whole load of demons before James grabbed my hand and we end up here again."

"Those demons would never have tried to take me if they knew what I was. We Patrollers move and live in the shadows – so when they shimmered us past one, I used it to move the two of us away from the two of them. Unfortunately, they fought me and that's why you fell." James said apologetically to Virginia.

"I just want to know how they knew every time we were distracted or apart so they could attack us – it was almost like--"

"—like they were clairvoyant?" I finished for them. "That's because the "Weapon of Future" isn't a weapon, it's the Achaic Records. They are a way to access all knowledge of the past, present and, more importantly, the future. They know when we are at our weakest – and that can be whenever we are apart, or even whenever we are not on our guard. They must not have complete control over it yet because if they did, we would all be dead. So we have to go, now – all of us." I stood. "I got what I went to the past for. I had to hide it so I could find it today." I motioned to James and Virginia. "And we are sticking together until this is all over. It looks like you," I pointed to James, who raised an eyebrow, "are stuck with us, for now." James smiled slowly and I couldn't help but return his smile, before clearing my throat and looking away.

"So where are we going?" Virginia asked as we gathered around in a circle.

"To the cemetery."

***

When I had to figure out how to hide the protection amulet that my grandmother gave me, I had to make absolutely sure I would be able to find it today. What better place to hide the amulet than….with myself?

"You did what?" We were standing in the county mausoleum. Jacob was staring at me in shock.

"When I was in Prue's body, I made a small adjustment to her will. When she was buried, the amulet was ordered to be buried next to her coffin." I waved my hand in front of the bronze plaque that read "Prudence Halliwell". It glowed and disappeared. "I also cast a spell to allow me and only me to access her crypt." I reached inside and pulled out a small box. Suddenly there was a huge blast of power, and the four of us were thrown in different directions. Jacob was thrown into a pillar and was knocked senseless – Virginia hit the wall hard and Excalibur fell from her hand – James flew into a shadow and disappeared – and I was knocked to the ground in front of Prue's crypt. The box that held the amulet flew out of my hand. I looked up to see about a dozen demons in the mausoleum with us, one who now held the open box and the amulet in his hand. I tried to throw the demon backwards with a reverse shield like before – but the amulet just glowed red and nothing happened. _Oh shit shit shit…_

"Looks like we have two out of three, witch. More than enough to kill you all." Then all hell broke loose.


	19. Borrowed Power

As the fireballs rained towards me, I closed my eyes and threw up my hands, knowing that my shield wouldn't be enough to hold them off forever...

Suddenly there was nothing but silence. I slowly opened my eyes. I felt...power. The entire room was frozen in time.

The problem was that there was one demon who was unfazed by the time freeze - the one holding the amulet.

He was surprised by the freeze, but recovered quickly enough to throw an energy ball at me. I shielded myself and grabbed for my knife from my ankle sheath. The one weakness of the amulet - it doesn't protect against mortal weapons. My aim was as good as ever - the blade pierced his heart and the amulet dropped from the demons grasp.

I leapt forward and snatched it from the ground, quickly putting it in my pocket. I still felt the residual energy of my great aunt Piper's power. I knew what was happening - I was being granted the powers of the Charmed Ones, if only for a few moments. My grandmother and her sisters were with me in this last fight. For his would be my last fight. My mind cleared and I knew what to do.

I summoned Paige's power as I backed away from the group of demons that were still frozen.

"Book of Shadows!" I spoke, my arms outstretched. White light encircled them and the ancient book appeared in my hands. As soon as my hands gripped it, my grandmother's power overcame me and I had a vision of the future - one so profound, I felt myself drop to my knees. I closed my eyes for a moment as the vision faded and I saw my friends in my head. I felt the deepest feelings of Jacob, who's love for Victoria was only matched with her love for him. His gentle patience balanced out her fiery temper. And as for James? He was my soul mate, the reincarnation of Andy, the man who loved me in my past life. How unfair that even in this life, we could not be together...

I gripped the Book of Shadows and the words started to flow without hesitation from my lips.

_Powers of the witches rise,_

_Force unseen throughout the skies,_

_Come to me I call you near_

_Come to me and settle here._

Golden lights streamed down from the heavens and encircled me and the Book of Shadows. In my mind, I saw my three great ancestors smiling and nodding me on - there powers radiated through me and made me glow brighter.

_With blessings given here and gone,_

_Let Charmed will be done._

With those final words, I felt my power leave me and join the lights surrounding me. There was a moment of great pressure and then the golden lights disappeared. The Book of Shadows was no longer in my hands.

And then...everything unfroze.


	20. Eliminas

It is a feeling similar to an air pressure change in an airplane. My ears didn't pop, but my chest tightened with the change.

The demons were thrown by the fact their leader was no longer there. Then they saw me start to stand and one took the opportunity to send an energy ball at me. A part of me thought of the amulet in my pocket but there was no time to grab it….

The energy ball hit me and I was flung backwards – I saw white lights and then…..nothing.

As one of the demons approached Patience's body, a hand reached out beside him, encircled his neck, and twisted sharply – it was James, who had skimmed in from the shadows nearby.

"Patience!" He called out to her, but there was no response. He faced the remaining demons and his eyes glowed green. The demons attacked, but suddenly James felt a shudder of power, and a group of them were flung backwards from….a shield? He looked back at Patience, but she was still unconscious. Then he noticed his hands were glowing white. What was going on? But he didn't have long to think on it as the demons righted themselves for a second attack as demons kept on shimmering in.

Virginia had rolled upright from the blast and seen Patience get blown into the opposite wall. A demon threw a fireball at her, but she dodged around it and summoned her sword to her. Twirling around, she swung the sword, which deflected a second fireball back into its thrower. As she started fighting an ax-wielding demon, she saw James protecting Patience across the room.

"Jacob!" She yelled, slicing one of the demon's arms off. Unfortunately, it wasn't it's ax arm. Virginia finally noticed the whitelighter rising groggily in the corner, his hand on his head. That's when Virginia also noticed a demon across the room aiming a weapon at Jacob. She gasped, realizing it wasn't any old weapon, it was a crossbow – a Darklighter's crossbow.

"NOO!" Virginia parried a blow and slammed the hilt of her sword in the demon's face. Then she threw the sword. It glowed white and sliced cleaning through the air, sticking fast in the marble wall in front of Jacob's face – neatly deflecting the Darklighter's arrow.

Virginia's face shown with joy, then shock –her breath shot from her as she looked down at the sharp end of an ax head that had punched a ragged hole in her stomach.

Jacob's realized the Darklighter was aiming for him a split second before Excalibur's blade shot in front of him, deflecting the arrow. He looked over to see the Darkligher reload his crossbow, but before he could aim it, Jacob had orbed behind him and stabbed him from behind. He looked over to find Virginia and saw her laying on the ground, a demon above her, with an ax held high.

"SUMMAN!" The words erupted from his mouth and the weapon disappeared from the demon's hands in a white light. The demon looked up in surprise at his empty hands as Jacob orbed in, twisting (with the demon's ax now in his hands) and cleaning decapitating him. Another demon threw an energy ball at him, which he deflected using the ax. "INCENDIA!" Again the words burst from his lips and the demon disappeared in white light.

Jacob knelt by Virginia, touching her shoulder and orbing her to where James and Patience were. James took that moment to throw some kind of power at the demons, which reverberated outward, knocking them to the ground. There were still more demons shimmering in, the numbers were in the 30's now. Not only demons, but darklighters, dark wizards, and warlocks.

They all attacked at once, their power combining into a bright red stream of energy. James threw up his hands and a white shield rose, but it was wavering under the power. Meanwhile, Jacob had placed his hands over Virginia's stomach wound, willing it to heal. Moments later, Virginia woke up. Noticing Patience's body behind them, Jacob and Virginia rose to face the onslaught with James. Excalibur appeared once more in Virginia's hand in a flash of white. She raised her sword, adding its power to James's shield. Jacob, on Virginia's other side, tilted his head as the right words entered his head and then he spoke: "_**Elimanas". **_His eyes glowed white.

There was a moment of silence in the mausoleum and then portions of James's shield shot out, slicing neatly through the entire room's occupants, like a giant sword. Whomever it touched burst into flames and was destroyed.

When the dust settled, the mausoleum was empty, except for the four of them. James lowered his hands and the shield dissipated; Virginia lowered her sword. Jacob rubbed his head wearily, feeling mentally drained. As one, they turned. One of them still lay unmoving where she fell.

"Patience?"

**(For those who just felt like their head exploded, don't worry, I have a few more chapters in mind to wrap things up, like why James can now shield and why Jacob is suddenly spouting single verbal spells…and if Patience survived… And so the "season" will soon come to a close…..)**


	21. The End

I lifted my head and saw Anna sitting on the couch, absentmindedly playing with Charlottes long brown hair. Charlotte was reading a magazine. I looked over and saw my mother in the conservatory watering the plants, while my dad helped my uncle Chris set up some kind of new table in the dining room. I was in the foyer, not two feet in front of the door.

"Glad you could join us." I turned to see my Grams descending the stairs with her two sisters behind her. Everyone looked over at me and smiled – Uncle Wyatt poked his head in from the kitchen to give me a wave and the rest of my cousins appeared from all around the house, throwing me smiles and waves from across the room.

"I'm dead." I said, understanding. This wasn't one of Barbos's tricks, or my mind playing tricks on me. That energy ball had been at full strength and it hit me square in the chest, sending the energy straight to my heart – stopping it.

"Will you stay with us?" Phoebe asked. She was no longer the old white haired woman I remembered, but young again – my age. So were Paige and Piper. Everyone else seemed to be going about their business – Wyatt and Chris were good naturedly arguing over something or other, my cousins all rushing around setting the table, my parents stealing a kiss behind one of the taller plants. Leo came over and squeezed Pipers shoulder before going over to talk to his two brother in laws, Coop and Henry.

"You have a choice." I looked back to Pheobe. "You can stay….or you can return."

"But I am dead." I repeated. All three sisters smiled.

"That never stopped us on more than one occasion." I looked around at my family, feeling all the warmth of being reunited, once again in the manor….

"Why would I want to leave?"

"To live a full life." I turned around and my mouth dropped open slightly. Prue stepped inside the house, hanging up her coat on the coatrack. She came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "You can stay and be with your family now. But you forfeit the chance to live a life we Halliwell sisters could never have – a normal one." I looked at her questioningly, but then I realized what she was saying.

"I am the last." I said slowly. "The Halliwell line has ended." I looked around at my family members, seeing not only my sisters, cousins, parents, and grandparents, but my great grandparents, great great grandparents, all those in our mighty history. I looked back at the three sisters – the Charmed ones. They were all smiling. Phoebe gave me a grin. Then I looked at Prue, brown eyes locking with brown eyes - I blinked and I was looked at myself in the mirror in the foyer.

Then I smiled….and slowly closed my eyes.

**(And you thought I was going to end it all in one go but it wouldn't be Mina Grey if I didn't end it with a cliffhanger! Stay tuned for the season finale!)**


	22. The Power of Three

(To those of you who have reviewed and enjoyed my story, I give you the "season finale", which should wrap up any unanswered questions. This is the first story I have completed and although I can't ever make any promises regarding a sequel, I do plan on focusing on my next project. So thanks again and enjoy!)

* * *

My eyes flew open and I drew in a deep ragged breath that hurt my lungs. I coughed and then my eyes focused.

"Thank god." Jacob breathed a sigh of relief, falling to his knees. Virginia was grinning at me from behind Jacob...and James. I smiled at the latter as he reached over to move a piece of hair out of my eyes. His hand lingered by the side of my face before returning to the back of the couch.

"We thought …...I tried to heal you and it didn't work." Jacob said shakily, running his hands through his hair.

"Whitelighters can't heal the dead." I said softly. All three of them just stared at me. "But then the words just came to you, didn't they?"

Jacob's mouth dropped open slightly.

But it was James who spoke up first.

"What happened Patience?" I found myself looking at him; he was leaning over the back of the couch, his shirt ripped and scorched, his black hair messy.

"Yeah, we owned those demons back there, but we were fighting with weird powers, James had your sheildy thing, and Jacob was speaking weird one word spells and I…well, I always owned, so that's not different." I laughed quietly at Virginia's comments as I turned to look at her. My grin grew wider.

"Then it is done." I said, my eyes closing briefly.

"What is? What was all of this?" Jacob asked, confused.

I opened my eyes again and looked from Jacob, to Virginia, to James.

"The Power of Three."

* * *

It was simple. The only way to succeed that day was to relinquish the Halliwell power to a new generation. Old magic mixed with new individual powers to create the one combined force that could contend with the power of the Keystones that were not under our control while defending against the onslaught of the attacks.

If I would have worn that amulet, the Keystone of the Past, James would not have been able to access the shielding power – my power – that only came from his intense desire to protect me even at the risk of his own life. He could protect innocents with a thought while still maintaining his near invulnerability as a Patroller. I never told him of my knowledge of our past lives. If we were indeed soul mates, than we would find each other again one day…..and if what happened the night before I was any indication of future events….well, I was looking forward to that day.

Jacob's knowledge of the _Arcan Verbas, _or Ancient Words, which included the alchemist's words for resurrection came from the gift I gave him in the Halliwell Book of Shadows. Now a magical part of him, the book gave him the power of our entire family history, including the knowledge of thousands of spells and magical entities all around the world and throughout the ages. This knowledge trumped the Keystone of the Future when it combined with his whitelighter power. As he was already a force dedicated towards the future of good, his new power made the Keystone ineffective in predicting the future of anyone with likewise alliances. There is no one I trust more with the knowledge granted by the Book as I know he will respect the power granted to him as only a whitelighter could. I will never forget our first meeting and his unshakable support and faith in my ability as a Halliwell.

Virginia, already a wielder of a Keystone, needed no addition magical power from me that night. What I did give her was the strength and willpower of generations of Halliwell women to persevere, to survive, to live – the true force behind the Charmed legacy. If it hadn't been for her friendship through the years, I do not know what I could have done, or if I could have survived the pain of my family's death. The Charmed dedication towards doing the right thing – that was what she now carried inside of her, along with my everlasting sisterly love.

Did I know what would happen now?

I stood, leaning against my car, overlooking an empty lot on Prescott Street, the soft summer breeze caressing my short dark hair. The day had begun to dawn, the sun peaking its face over the horizon.

No. Not a clue. Well, maybe a little. They would come together, amid their differences and create a new legacy as a force of good. They would learn the ups and downs of their new powers and struggle to find a balance between the fight against evil and the temptation of a normal life. They would hurt and heal, laugh and cry, love and hate. Jacob and James, who had not lived a mortal life in years would have to relearn what it meant to be around humans on a regular basis. The magical lifestyle would be the hardest for Virginia, in the beginning, but the boys, especially Jacob, would help her through. They had already started to get used to each other, calling Virginia, Gin for short.

I turned and got into my car, starting the engine. Whatever happened was up to them now. They might be upset at my leaving at first, but they would forgive me over time. I put on my sunglasses as I faced the rising sun. One last stop before I left the city – the post office. A long mailing tube sat propped up on the seat next to me, containing the blueprints of a very special house. It took me my entire college career to complete them, but it was a project 10 years old. Virginia would receive the package at her new apartment the next morning, along with the deeds and legal papers concerning the property that once was home to the Halliwell family. After all, a new generation needed a new home base.

I smiled as I pulled away from the house. Perhaps one day I would return. I had a long drive ahead of me and I had to find a job, an apartment, a new name….the list went on and on. But for the first time in my life, I felt an extremely light feeling – a feeling of freedom, of contentment, of hope. Even the nervous feeling of the unknown did not put a damper on my mood. As the last of the sun's rays broke over the horizon, my smile broke into a grin.

I felt blissfully normal.

_The nickel sized bronze disk hanging from around Patience's neck glowed briefly, gold light outlining the engraving of a triquetra only for a moment before slowly fading away._

**- FIN -**_  
_


End file.
